


[Podfic] Reminiscence

by gwello



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, calvin/susie in the background, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwello/pseuds/gwello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calvin is all grown up… how has the passage of time affected him and those around him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reminiscence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/127644) by Kenya Starflight. 



> Thank you yue_ix for the coverart. It is breathtaking.

Streaming and download (right click save) available [here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/7y1qikaxnho91jf/Reminiscence.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Podficcer’s Note: This is the ultimate Calvin and Hobbes fanfic. It’s classic perfection and does the original comic justice. It embodies the imagination and sheer utter life that jumps off the page of the comics - this time with fond reflection from an older Calvin that remembers what it means to be young at heart. Anyone new and old to fanfics will freaking love this. And I’ve had the honor to record my first podfic on this fic.


End file.
